


Of Bees and Ink

by Stephoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awesome Bobby, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bar, Bees, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Candy, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Bees, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, College Student Sam, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean and Food, Dean in Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Castiel, I Blame Tumblr, Ink, Inspired By Tumblr, Law School, Law Student Sam, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pie, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sibling Dean, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam is a Tease, Silly Dean, Sweet, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo Artist Sam, Tattoo Kink, Tattooed Dean, Tattooed Sam, Tattoos, Tumblr, Wing Tattoos, candy fluff, candy store owner gabriel, flower shop, flower shop owner castiel, pre law, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephoki/pseuds/Stephoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and his brother Sam have owned a tattoo parlor in the center of Lawrence, Kansas for three years next to an empty storefront. When that store becomes occupied by Castiel and his brother Gabriel, the two sets of brothers are instantly intrigued in one another and they don't do a very good job of hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Settled on the corner of two streets, in the middle of Lawrence, Kansas, a rather unremarkable looking shop sat facing a bar on the other side of the street and next to an empty storefront. The shop itself was bland, a little rundown looking on the outside with a blinking sign advertising their business in the window, a neon one above that stated that the store was open, and their sign above the door. Other than that the window showed very little of the interior of the business and it was overall fairly uneventful looking. But of course, that was from the outside. 

The inside of the store was another story. Leather chairs were stationed in two separate workshops in the back of the small building, sided with bright lights, sets of needles and equipment neatly stacked in drawers and on the tables. In the front of the stores the walls were lined with poster holders, advertising some of the work the two brothers who owned the store made up themselves. Books littered coffee tables and sofas and big comfortable chairs were arranged strategically to allow privacy yet be close enough to the action to hold a conversation with someone in the back if they so wished. And despite the classic rock that frequently blared from the speakers, at the eldest brother’s request, the whole store had a comforting scent of pie and books and ink and leather. It smelled a lot like home to the Winchester boys. 

Sam and Dean had lived in Lawrence for as long as they could remember. Sure they got out and travelled a lot here and there, especially across the midwest when they went to visit family, but Lawrence was always home. So once they’d decided to open up shop they’d found the perfect place in the dead center of town. 

Dean was the older of the two by a good six years. It had been his idea in the first place to open up a tattoo parlor. While he was going to school for auto mechanics, he’d needed a job other than the bartending he did for a family friend’s joint a few nights a week. That job alone didn’t pay the rent. So he got a job at a tattoo shop close to the school and that’s where he found out he had a pretty good eye for art and one of the artists took him under his wing, showed him the ropes. After he graduated with his degree he got a full time job at his Uncle’s auto shop but was also hired on as a tattoo artist, part time. He made his own hours for his workshop and got a few loyal customers. But when Sammy headed off to college, Dean realized he’d need more money to help pay for Sam’s schooling. That was when he found the storefront and decided to open his own place. 

Sam, who had just gotten into college on almost a full ride, thought his older brother was crazy to buy his own store. He hadn’t realized just how much everything costed. He’d done the math plenty of times, sure, but actually being at college had been a challenge. Especially with no job of his own. When it got to be too much, Sam transferred to a college back in Lawrence, moved in with Dean at his place, and started working books on the store. That was when business started picking up. Dean hadn’t always been the best at taxes, and record keeping, so Sam managed all that while Dean did the actual work on bodies. In between receiving his Associate's degree and working for Dean, his brother actually showed him how some of it worked. He’d finish up records and go sit in the back and watch Dean. Or he’d sit at one of the tables and scribble up some of his own designs. 

Now it was three years later. Dean had booming business on this side of town and he had new customers in weekly. Social media had blown up with their images and they were getting appointments for months in advance so people could make the trip out there to get work done. Sam graduated with his associates and went into a pre-law program online, and had managed to get licensed in tattoo work, now having a workshop of his own in the back. Dean still worked at the auto shop on top of everything, and occasionally went by and filled in for someone at the Roadhouse, the bar that was owned by family friends. Overall, life was finally on track for the two, and they were happier than they had been in years. 

~~~~

“What do they expect from us?” Dean complained, kicking his feet up on one of the coffee tables as he leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What they always expect, cheap prices for high quality work,” Sam snorted, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. 

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them for a moment. It was the longest break he’d gotten in hours. He’d been working on a pretty intricate tattoo on one of his regular customers. It was still a work in progress. Every few weeks the guy would come in for more details. The piece, when it was done, was supposed to be something about heaven versus hell, a whole sleeve, shoulder to wrist. Dean was still working on the Hell scene, on his lower arm. Demons and the whole shebang. 

“I think I’m gonna grab lunch. What do you want?” Dean finally stood again, never able to stay down for long. 

“I don’t know. Bring me back a salad or something,” Sam shrugged. 

“A salad? I don’t see how you can survive on all that rabbit food. I’m bringing you a burger and you’ll thank me later,” Dean pointed at him, going behind the counter Sam was sitting at to grab his keys and wallet. 

“It’s not rabbit food. It’s called healthy living. At least I don’t have a high risk of heart disease.” 

“If I go, I’m going fat and happy, Sammy,” Dean teased as he walked out the door, letting it slip shut with a ring of the tiny bell above it, and headed to the diner down the street they went to regularly. 

He was only gone for a half an hour tops, returning with a plastic bag filled with Styrofoam takeout containers and he dropped it on the counter in front of Sam. He pulled up a chair on the other side since they had at least another half an hour until their next appointment. Divvying up the order he handed Sam his burger and a small salad per Sam’s request, then took his own onion rings and burger for himself. 

“Did you notice next door?” he asked Sam who looked up from opening one of his containers with a cocked eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” 

“The ‘For Sale’ sign is gone. Think someone bought it?” He didn’t look up from adjusting the burger, pushing all the good stuff back inside, preparing to take a bite. 

For as long as the boys had owned the shop the store next to them had been empty. There was no reason Dean could find that no one would buy it, it just seemed that no one had any interest. They’d talked about maybe buying it themselves and expanding the store, knocking down the wall between them, but it didn’t make much sense considering there were only the two of them and they had plenty of space right where they were. 

“I didn’t see it. Probably then. We’ll just keep an eye on it, see if anything pops up,” Sam shrugged, starting on his salad while Dean took a large bite of his burger. 

“I guess you’re right,” Dean nodded around a mouthful of food and decided to let it go for now. Just go with the flow and see what happened with time. 

~~~~~

It was nearly a month before they heard anything else on the store beside them. Dean was working on a client, giving her a blue jay and cardinal over her calf when Sam came in with a newspaper for himself and coffees for the two of them. 

“So get this...” Sam started, setting everything down. 

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, focused on getting the details just right and wiping off blood to keep the area free for him to see. He always was one for detail and precision and when he was working he’d frequently poke his tongue out of his mouth, as if it helped him concentrate. He just happened to be doing it at this moment and he glanced up at Sam as he took a moment to wipe the area clean again. 

“The shop next door. It’s going to be a flower and candy shop,” Sam chuckled softly and took a sip of his coffee before going to set up his station for his first client of the day. 

“Flowers and candy?” Dean was clearly amused at the prospect. “And how’d you find this out?” 

“They put up a ‘Coming Soon’ sign. It’s called Honey Bee’s Sweets and Flowers apparently.” 

Dean chuckled again at the prospect, imagining how the flower shop would look next to their tattoo parlor. He couldn’t help but wonder who would decide to set up their flowers and candy store next to a store like their own. 

“Any news on when it’s supposed to open?” 

“It said in November,” Sam shrugged. 

“Well...” Dean took a moment to look up at Sam. “I can’t wait to meet the lovely ladies who get to have a store next to us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Opening day came in November. It was cold and wet, turning icy fast, and business was discouraging. The inside was much brighter than the gloom outside, filled with pastels and flower arrangements, glass cases filled with candy. But even the interior of the place couldn’t help lift Castiel’s spirits. 

Castiel was pacing the floor behind the front counter, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his apron. He’d been anticipating this moment for longer than he’d admit. Flowers weren’t his passion by far, but they were pretty, and they made people happy and that’s what Cas loved by far. When someone came in to get a bouquet for someone they loved, Cas couldn’t help but imagine their faces when they were surprised with the flowers for birthdays, weddings, new babies... everything seemed a good enough reason. And here he was, a fresh batch of honey covered chocolates out of the oven that he’d helped Gabe bake, and fresh flowers, but not a single customer.

“Hey, cheer up kiddo,” Gabe patted him on the back while popping a candy into his mouth. 

“We’re supposed to be selling those, Gabe. Not consuming them,” Cas sighed, finally plopping down into his chair dejectedly. 

“They’re good. Maybe you should take one. Take your mind off things,” Gabe offered the tray to him and Cas politely declined. 

Gabriel was a candy loving, son of a bitch, and he was proud of it. He tried his best to live life without a care in the world, and part of that was eating as much candy as he wanted. That’s how his passion all started. But when he started thinking that he could do better whenever he bit into a chocolate bar at the store, that’s when it took off. He found recipes online, started baking and cooking, making his own candies, then reinventing the recipes all together. The first batch sold from his house a few months before the store opened. He’d looked at Cas and said, since he had a knack for baking, and Cas had his whole flower thing, they could open a place and make bank. 

That was when they found the shop. They’d been driving around, still hadn’t really decided whether or not they were going to run with the idea, when they noticed the empty storefront and had pulled up to the front. 

“What are you doing?” Cas had asked Gabe, his eyebrows knit as they always seemed to be, pulled down low over his eyes. 

“Remember when we talked about opening a store? What are the chances we find this place?” Gabe pointed out the window and pulled his cell out, entering the number on the sign out front. 

“We haven’t even decided if we’re going to do that,” Cas shot him a look that told him to put the phone up. 

“I’m just calling. We’ll check on price. You never know,” Gabe insisted and sat parked out front of the lot for the next hour, talking, then waiting as the realtor came to meet them and let them inside. 

Cas had fallen in love with it at first sight. There seemed to be more windows than walls, that sure, would need a lot of washing but would also be beautiful for all of his displays. There was a nice big area in the back that they could set up as a kitchen and they could put a wall down the middle so Cas could have his storage space for all his flowers. He could picture it already at that point and from there on out it didn’t take much convincing to get Cas on board. 

Now however, Cas was doubting their decision and he continued to mope as Gabe went to slide the candy tray into the display cases. “Maybe it’s a bad part of town,” Cas mumbled. “That’s why it was for sale for so long.” 

“Look outside, Cas. No one’s going to be out right now in this weather. Don’t get your hopes up so soon. Business will be up and running before you know it,” Gabe took the chair next to him for a moment. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” 

“Cas... Kid, you gotta keep your chin up. Pessimism isn’t a good look on you. Doesn’t flatter your face,” he teased and nudged him. 

“Perhaps we should just close for the night,” Cas stood up and went to go look out one of the side windows. It was getting dark already and he could see the wind blowing through trees on the corners, icy rain pelting the only other parked car out front besides their own. 

Of course just as Cas suggested it the little bell on top of the door dinged and Cas stood up straight, excitement coursing through him. They had their first customer. He straightened out his apron and ran a hand through his hair as he looked the man over. 

“Hello, welcome to Honey Bee’s. Can I help you with anything?” he recited as if he’d practiced it in front of the mirror... which he had. But if anyone were to ask him he’d clearly deny it. 

“I’m just looking around. My brother and I own the place next door. Though I’d pop in and introduce myself,” the man smiled kindly. He was very tall, which didn’t stop Gabe from running his eyes up and down the entire length of the man while he simultaneously unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth. He was wearing plaid and a heavy jacket, fitting for the weather, but Cas could see the tips of what seemed to be tattoos poking out from under his collar. “I’m Sam Winchester.” 

Cas deflated slightly when he heard that the man wasn’t interested in buying but he kept the polite smile on his face. “Castiel. Nice to meet you,” he smiled and reached out to shake the man’s hand. “This is my brother Gabriel. I apologize. He can be a bit rude.” 

Gabe waved a little before shooting a glare at Cas. “Not bein’ rude. Just giving you two a chance to introduce yourselves.” Standing up he leaned over and shook Sam’s hand as well, using his free hand to pull the lollipop out of his mouth slowly. “So you own the tattoo place huh?” 

“Um, yeah. Winchester Ink. Not very original but Dean’s better at art than cool names for a parlor,” Sam shrugged. 

“That your brother?” 

“Yeah, he’s working on someone now otherwise he might have come over too. I had some free time before I gotta go back over and start helping him clean up and close shop.” 

“No problem. You can stay here as long as you like,” Gabe winked and Cas noticed Sam’s face go a little red so Cas promptly elbowed Gabe in the side. 

“He means it’s been slow, it’s nice having someone in here looking around. Would you like to try one of the candies?” Cas said quickly. 

Sam looked around, seeming to think about it before shrugging. “Sure, why not? What do you suggest? I’ll buy some, take some over to Dean too so he can try it.” 

Cas’s whole face lit up and he looked over the selection. “Well these are the freshest. Their our own creation. Chocolates covered with a honey shell,” he smiled and he gently picked it up and handed it to Sam to try. He watched intently as Sam popped it into his mouth and chewed before humming and nodding. 

“This is great. It’s different. I’d never though to combine those. I like it. Can I get five?”

“Of course,” Cas nodded and grabbed a small paper bag from the shelf and filling it with the candies. Then he rung Sam up and watched as he swiped his card. “You’re our first customer officially.” 

Sam chuckled softly. “Yeah, not many people out today. We didn’t have any walk ins, only a couple of appointments. Too rainy and cold I guess. Don’t worry things will pick up. If Dean likes these he’ll probably send me back here tomorrow to get some more,” he smiled. 

“Well we hope to see you then,” Gabe smiled from where he was once again perched precariously in his chair, feet kicked up onto the low part of the counter where they worked. 

“Have a nice night,” Sam waved as he walked back out, jogging out of sight and towards his own shop. 

“Told you things would get better,” Gabe looked over at Cas and grinned. Cas rolled his eyes and walked into the back, hiding the smile on his own face.


	3. Chapter 3

“There you are. Where did you go? What’s that?” Dean glanced up at Sam as he walked in. 

“I told you I was going next door to check out the new store and introduce myself,” he placed the bag of candies beside Dean as he cleaned off his needles. “I brought you some candy.” 

“At least you came back with souvenirs,” Dean chuckled and he put the needle he’d been working on down so he could grab the bag, opening it up to look inside, pulling out one of the candies. “What are these?” he squinted at it, never seeing anything like it before. 

“Honey covered chocolates. Just try it. It’s really good.” 

Dean looked at it skeptically for a moment before he popped it in his mouth, face twisting in surprise. “This is really good,” he moaned with his mouth full. 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth open. It’s rude,” Sam glared at him but Dean just ignored him as he always did. 

“Really good...” grinning, he popped another one in his mouth before he returned to work. 

~~~~

Over the next few days Dean had Sam return to get him more candies, each time while he was working on someone’s piece. It wasn’t like Sam had much better to do during his breaks so he always complied. 

“What can I get for you today Samsquatch?” Gabe would shoot him a smirk from his usual place behind the counter. On the occasion that he was in the back, the second he heard Cas say his name he always appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, covered in some kind of sweet, usually eating at least one of them. 

Sam hadn’t failed to notice the interest in him but he brushed it off to being overly friendly. “It’s just Sam,” he’d say and sigh softly to himself while Cas shot him an apologetic look if he were in the vicinity. 

“Why don’t you try one of these?” Gabe would ask Sam, always having something fresh baked that he wanted Sam to taste. Sam liked sweets but he was never overly fond of them and this was probably the most he ate since he was a kid and got Halloween candy. 

On the Friday after they opened, when Sam came in to get candy for Dean, Gabe kept him longer than usual. “How’s business going?” he asked, leaning his elbows on the counter and resting his chin in his hands. 

“Pretty good, same as usual. How about you guys. I’ve noticed a lot of people coming in and of of here lately,” Sam noted as he held the bag of candies he’d just bought. 

“Yeah business definitely picked up. Especially with the holidays around the corner and Cas’s arrangements. Then they find candy and we all know the holiday season is a big candy season,” Gabe smiled. 

“That’s great. I’m glad,” Sam took a step back as if he were heading for the door. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow...”

“Hey, Sammy, wait.” 

Sam turned around, pausing. “Yeah?”

“Say, if I were thinking about getting a tattoo how much do you think it would be?” he asked. 

“That depends,” Sam shrugged in response. “How big it is, what it is. What were you thinking?”

Gabe sighed a little and chewed on his bottom lip. “Angel wings. On my back. Not the cheesy ones either. From my shoulders all the way down the back of my arms,” he tried to explain. “I got some stuff back there I wanna cover up.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Well it wouldn’t exactly be cheap that big. Black and white or in color?” 

“Black and white is fine... Do you think you could get me an estimate sometime?” 

“Sure thing, Gabe,” Sam smiled this time and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow Sammich,” Gabe winked at him and Sam rolled his eyes as he walked outside. 

~~~~

Almost a week later, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving Sam came in again to find a beaming Gabe. Sam gave him a curious look as he walked up. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Sammy!” Gabe grinned and he handed him a white paper bag like the ones they put the candy in. 

“What’s this, Gabe?” 

“What do you think it is?” Gabe replied, giving him a look. “Candy. And lots of it. I know you usually just get the honey ones for your brother but I thought why not?” 

Sam smiled lightly as he looked into the bag. “Thanks Gabe. How much do I owe you for this?”

“Nothing. It’s on the house. It’s your Thanksgiving day present,” he beamed.

“You give presents on Thanksgiving?” 

“Only if they involve food. Then yes,” Gabe chuckled. “What are your plans for tomorrow? Having a big family dinner?” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sam shrugged. “Probably just me and Dean. Unless we go over to Uncle Bobby’s or with Ellen and Jo...” 

“Man, that sucks. You’re at least having good food right?” Gabe urged. 

“We’ll probably get dinner out if it’s just the two of us.” 

“Well why don’t you guys come to our place for dinner?” 

“What?” Sam gave him a shocked look. 

“Come have dinner with us? I mean... that’s probably pretty strange but I mean we’ll have turkey and everything. It will be some kind of holiday right?” Gabe looked so hopeful that it hurt Sam to press his lips together into a thin line and frown. 

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea, Gabe.”

“And why not?” Gabe’s smile fell slightly. 

“It’s just not.” The last thing Sam wanted to do was give Gabe the wrong idea. He was nice, well sometimes, but he obviously liked Sam a lot more than he liked Gabe. “I can’t leave Dean alone on Thanksgiving and he doesn’t know you. He’s not very good with people he doesn’t know,” he shrugged, hoping that would lessen the blow. 

“Oh... alright. Yeah, of course,” Gabe nodded but Sam could see the light dim in his eyes. 

“But I’ll see you on Friday right? Have a Happy Thanksgiving, Gabe. And thanks for this,” he held up the bag and smiled at him. Gabe smiled back but not as widely as before as Sam left.


	4. Chapter 4

“You did what?” Cas frowned as he looked over at his dejected brother. 

“Don’t worry, he said no.” Gabe ran a hand down his face. “I’m so stupid. I mean who invites a guy to Thanksgiving dinner as a first date?” 

“Only you,” Cas shook his head. He didn’t understand his brother’s fascination with Sam. Sure he was nice and tall and very handsome if you were into the whole rugged lumberjack look. But Cas would have never pegged him for Gabe’s type. “Gabe, as much as I don’t get it, don’t give up so quickly.” 

“Since when do I give up?” Gabe raised an eyebrow. That was also a good point. Gabe was very good and hanging on tight when he found something he deemed worthy enough. This store was one example. He was very good at getting what he wanted, but that made Cas worried for the Winchester boy. 

“Don’t rush things, Gabriel. And don’t harass him either. He’s good business and he’s nice and doesn’t deserve that.” 

“Now who said anything about harassing him?” Gabe frowned and shook his head, zoning out completely for the rest of the day. Cas had no idea what he was thinking about but he was sure it couldn’t be good news. 

~~~~

The Friday after Thanksgiving Gabe decided to actually go after what he wanted instead of just waiting for it to come to him. He took his break from the shop around lunch time and walked over with a bag of candy again, walking in the door and surprised to find so many people in the room. Some were lounging around, two were in the back being worked on... it was very crowded and Gabe suddenly wasn’t sure this was a good idea. He walked up to the counter and leaned against it, trying to get a better view into the back.

“Sam?” he called out but the man who came out from the back definitely wasn’t Sam. “Well I know you aren’t my Sammykins,” Gabe glared at him as if it were truly his fault that Sam didn’t come to answer. 

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow. “Your what?” he challenged. 

“I’m just looking for Sam. Is he here?” 

“Yeah, Sam’s here. He’s busy working on someone. Did you need something?” 

“No... I just wanted to drop this off for him... and he was supposed to be giving me an estimate about a tattoo. I guess this is a bad time,” Gabe ran a hand through his hair, figuring that this man in front of him was his brother. “You must be Dean. Sam’s said a lot about you.” 

“And let me guess, you’re Gabe?” Dean snorted down at him. “Yeah, he had a few words about you too. I’ll let him know you stopped by.” 

Gabe frowned at that, watching as Dean took the bag of candy, before he turned, red faced, and walked out. 

That of course made it no surprise that he was very unhappy when Dean walked in three days later. Three very uneventful days. Sam hadn’t showed up once and Gabe was wondering if he’d done something wrong. When Dean walked in, looking rather awkward he called Cas into the room to deal with it. 

Cas flashed Gabe a confused look. “Hi, sorry about that, can I help you with something...?” Cas trailed off when he looked up at a rather stern faced, bowlegged man, who had the prettiest green eyes Cas had ever seen. And people thought Cas’s eyes looked nice. Those people had clearly never seen the man who stood in front of him. 

“Um, yeah I guess. My brother comes in here a lot to buy those honey candy things you guys make?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His sleeves on his gray shirt were pushed up to his elbows, revealing his tattooed forearms and Cas swallowed thickly. 

“You must be Dean. Sam’s brother right?” he smiled shyly. “I can get those for you. Where is Sam anyways? Haven’t seen him in a few days...” 

“He has finals next week so I told him to stay home unless he had an appointment. Studying and all that,” Dean shrugged. 

“Right,” Cas nodded. “I understand that. Studying is very important,” he mentally kicked himself because that had to sound so stupid. 

“Yeah it is. I never caught your name.” 

“Castiel,” he smiled and blushed lightly as he grabbed a white paper candy bag and started filling it before he realized Dean hadn’t said how many he’d like. “Oh... I’m sorry. How many of these do you want?”

“Five is fine. Thank you,” Dean smiled, relaxing slightly it seemed. “This place is nice. I should have stopped by sooner.” 

“Oh it’s alright... nothing too special,” Cas shrugged and handed Dean the bag as he rung him up at the register. 

“No, it’s nice. Really. I like how you fixed it up. Nice to see it have new life again.” 

Cas caught himself staring when he noticed Dean glance up at him and he quickly printed the receipt, handing it to him. “Thanks for stopping by.” 

“No problem, Cas. I love these things. They’re like heroine or something. Can’t get enough of them,” he gave Cas a lopsided smile that made Cas’s knees go weak. 

“Well we always have some. Maybe I’ll see you again." 

“You probably will,” Dean assured him. 

As soon as he left Gabe came back into the main room with a huff. “Can’t stand that guy...” He slammed down a tray of candies, making Cas jump. 

“What? Why? He seems so nice...” 

“Oh don’t go getting all googly eyed over him,” Gabe groaned. 

“I’m not. What do you think is so wrong with him?” 

“He doesn’t like the idea of me and Sam...” he shrugged as he finally slid the tray inside. 

“Gabe, even Sam doesn’t like that idea,” Cas pointed out which seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Gabe glared at him before going back into the kitchen alone. 

~~~~

Sam finally came back that Monday and Cas didn’t think anything in the store was as bright as Gabe’s smile. He licked some sugar off his lips from one of his candies and nearly skidded into the room. 

Even Sam couldn’t help but smile at that. “Hello, Gabe,” he chuckled.

“Hey, Sammy! Heard you were out studying for exams,” Gabe made his way out from behind the counter and instead hopped up right in front of Sam to sit on it with a smirk.

Sam looked down at him, still hovering over him despite the height of the counter. “Yeah, I actually had one this morning,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Thought I’d come by for a pick me up, you know?” 

“Didn’t know you were that fond of me, Sammy boy,” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and Sam shook his head with a laugh. 

“I mean the candy.” 

“Right, I knew that,” Gabe nodded. “But if you ever want anything a little sweeter...” he trailed off, leaving the rest to Sam’s imagination. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sam gave him a skeptical look but still smiled. “Aren’t you going to take my order?” 

“Oh I already made your order Sam.” 

“If that’s some kind of sexual implication, I really do want my candy. Besides Dean will kill me if I don’t bring him some.” 

“No, I mean I already set you up with a bag. I was just wondering if you were going to give me that estimate yet for that tattoo I was telling you about.” 

“Oh... right. Dean told me you came in. I didn’t have a chance to come in that night,” Sam patted his pockets and pulled out a slip of paper. “This is what I can do. I wish I could discount it some more but it’s a really big one and-” 

“That’s fine, Sam. I understand. Don’t worry about it,” Gabe smiled and leaned to one side so he could slip the paper into his own pants pocket. “Alright, well here’s your candy. It’s seven dollars even. But I could maybe discount it if you wanted to give me a little something else?” he smirked, puckering his lips. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something before closing it and looking down as he pulled some cash out of his wallet. “Seven dollars it is. Thanks Gabe.” He handed Gabe the money and Gabe took it, folding it in his hand as he watched Sam leave, his eyes lingering a bit too long on his ass in those jeans. 

Cas honestly expected Gabe to look as dejected as he had the other day but instead he was just as perky as ever. When Cas looked over at him Gabe just beamed and said, “He’s warming up to me,” before skipping back into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is the fourth time this week,” Dean grumbled as he took the flowers from the delivery man and set them over in the corner table with the other three. “The guy can’t take a hint.”

“Oh I think he knows. He’s just persistent as all hell,” Sam chuckled under his breath. He was working on a piece on himself. He didn’t work on himself that often but this particular piece on his forearm he wanted to do himself. “What are they this time?” 

“Look like I know flowers, Sam? They’re all pink or purple with white around the edges,” Dean shrugged. 

“First it was the red carnations right? Then the daffodils. Next were the Jonquil things right? That’s what it had said on the sign? And now these. Wonder if there’s a purpose for them. Normal people just send roses,” Sam wondered. 

“Who knows what the dork was thinking. What does it even matter anyways?” Dean shook his head. 

“I don’t know. Just curious I guess.” 

“You aren’t starting to like him are you?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“What? No... I just think it’s sweet. And he’s nice,” Sam shrugged. “He knows where I stand on the issue.”

“It doesn’t creep you out?” 

“Maybe a little...” Sam sighed. The fact that the guy wasn’t giving up was a little disconcerting. But all in all, Gabe seemed to understand that Sam didn’t feel the same way. He just wasn’t ready to give up on it yet. 

“Maybe I should go next door and tell him to stop. Obviously you won’t.” 

“No, Dean. Don’t. Really. The last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings alright?” 

“Fine, Sam.” 

“Good,” Sam nodded. 

Meanwhile Dean was wondering if Sam really did have an ulterior motive and he was starting to like the candy eating freak. 

It wasn’t until his lunch break that Dean walked over to get some more candy for himself. That and talk to Cas, but he’d always say it was just the candy. He told Sam he’d be back in fifteen and he walked next door, walking in and taking a deep breath. The tattoo parlor might smell like home but this place smelled just as good. 

He spotted Cas standing at the counter as usual. Cas had looked up to see him and Dean grinned, waving slightly. “How’s it going?” he asked with a smile as he leaned against the counter. 

“It’s fine, Dean. Thank you for asking. And you?” 

“Better now that I’m here,” Dean joked and Cas’s face turned bright red. 

“I didn’t realize you liked the candy here so much,” Cas fumbled with some papers he was working on and Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah... the candy,” he eyed Cas a little but took a little of the pressure off. “Do you have anything new?” he asked. 

“Nothing new since yesterday, Dean,” Cas chuckled. “The same thing I tell you every day. Would you like your usual?” he asked, glancing up at the green eyed man who was watching him carefully. 

“Yeah, Cas. That would be great,” Dean nodded then, leaning his side against the counter as he let his eyes wander over Cas. The way his dark hair fell over his eyes and Dean just craved what he imagined it would feel like to reach over and brush it away so he could see that blue color again. 

He watched as Cas stuck the scissors he’d been working on a bouquet with, into his apron pocket before walking over and grabbing the white bags they always had for the candy. His white dress shirt was tucked neatly into his slacks and Dean admired the way it pulled taught as Cas bent over to reach the candies with the tongs. When he realized he was ogling Cas he stood up straighter, blushing on the tips of his hears and base of his neck as he cleared his throat. 

“Everything alright, Dean?” Cas asked, eyeing him right back. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Thanks, Cas,” Dean took the bag of candy Cas handed him over the counter as he always did, swiping his card. “Where did you find this recipe at?” he asked after a moment. “I’ve never had anything like it.” 

“I uh... I made it up actually,” Cas blushed, getting back to work on the flowers. 

“Yeah? What made you think of something like that?”

“Well, I’ve always liked bees. I don’t know why. Some people think it’s weird but they do so much for the planet you know?” 

Dean knew briefly about their constructs but he nodded. “It’s not weird, Cas. You are free to like what you like.” He watched, a small smile on his face as Cas’s blush darkened. 

“Well we were trying to come up with new recipes and I thought of honey you know? Something sweet. Natural honey has this sweetness to it that you can’t get from adding sugar into things. So I tried it with chocolate one day and it just... clicked. And if you bake honey at the right temperature it can get that shell on it. Not hard, but solid and shiny enough to cover the chocolate perfectly and compliment it.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a genius?” 

“I don’t believe so no...” Cas glanced up, catching Dean’s intense gaze that was focused directly on him. He made a mental note that Dean had never stayed this long in the store before, especially not after he was done paying. 

“Well they should. These are incredible. And how lucky am I that they’re baked fresh next door to my shop?” Dean flashed him a smile and Cas shyly looked back at the flowers, smiling back. 

“You seem very lucky, Dean. I’m lucky too, to have such a loyal customer.” 

Dean chuckled then, pushing away from the counter. “It’s nice talking to you, Cas. I’ll catch you tomorrow,” he winked as he made his way back out onto the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if anyone would like to read my thoughts on fan-fiction you can read my article at the link below! https://geeks.media/the-magic-of-fan-fiction


	6. Chapter 6

On a particularly cold day for early December, Sam glanced up from a cup of hot coffee as he heard the bell on the door chime as a cold wind blew through the store. He was a little surprised to see Gabe standing there, unwrapping a scarf from around his neck. He couldn’t help but notice the red in Gabe’s cheeks and on the tip of his nose. His smile was as white as the snow flurries outside when he saw Sam watching him. Sam was currently glad that Dean was out on a lunch run. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Sam asked, standing up from the chair in his workshop when Gabe approached the front counter. 

“You told me you could get me that tattoo right? Well I saved up and I have enough. Got any space for a walk in?” He raised an eyebrow and Sam looked at the clock, around a bit before nodding. 

“Yeah, sure. I thought you were just using it as an excuse to talk to me to be honest....” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he led Gabe back towards his work space. 

“I could talk about anything with you. I was serious about the tattoo,” Gabe shrugged, taking his coat off and laying it down beside his scarf once he was seated. 

“So what do you want me to do? Lay on my stomach?” Gabe asked. 

“Hold on, we’re gonna talk about some stuff first, make sure we’re on the same page, then I’m gonna see the canvas. Do you have any reference pictures you want me to try to use or anything?” Sam pulled some forms on a clipboard off of his desk and grabbed a pen. 

“No. I trust your artistic vision,” Gabe chuckled. 

Sam nodded. “Alright, Gabriel Novak. Can you give me your phone number and address?” 

Gabe recited his number and address, settling back into the chair, his eyes on Sam. He answered a few more questions for him. 

“Okay, and how do you wanna pay me?” 

“I’m guessing you won’t take kisses?” Gabe chuckled and Sam’s face heated up a little. 

“Sorry, cash or card only,” Sam replied, giving him a lopsided smile. 

“Card.” 

“Alright then,” Sam reached his hand out. “Pay up then. I’ll go swipe it and then we can get started.” 

When he came back he sat down, filing it away. “Alright, this is gonna be a long tattoo. Are we gonna do it in parts or all at once?” 

“Can we do it all today? If you have time?” Gabe asked. 

“Sure. It will just be a long one. If you need a bathroom break or something just tell me, don’t move unless you tell me before hand.” 

“I got it Sammy, don’t worry.” 

“Alright then. I’m gonna put the chair down if you wanna take your shirt off,” Sam said as he gathered his tools. 

Gabe smirked at that, “Never thought I’d hear you say that Sammy. It would be my pleasure.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabe turned away from him, peeling his shirt over his head. Sam couldn’t help but stare a little. He hadn’t realized under all the layers Gabe had been wearing, how toned he really was. He wasn’t excessively so but there definitely wasn’t a single place of pudge that you’d expect on someone who ate so much candy constantly. He had to clear his throat and turn away when Gabe turned around to look at him. The chair was down flat, raised to the perfect height and Sam gestured for Gabe to lay down. “On your stomach.” 

“If that’s the way you want me,” he winked jokingly before settling himself down. 

“Comfy?” Sam asked him, moving around him in his chair. 

“Very.” 

“Good. I’m gonna get you cleaned up before we start,” Sam said, starting to rub the alcohol and pad over Gabe’s back and shoulders. 

“Damn it that’s cold. You could give a guy some warning,” Gabe snorted. 

“Sorry. Not any colder than outside.” He continued to wipe down the area, shave it free of any hair, then wipe it down again. When he finished he set everything back. “So, when you told me about this I actually had an idea of what I was going to do already. I started sketching some stuff out and all but I don’t have a stencil. Kinda big to do one anyways.” 

“Like I said, Sammy, I trust you,” Gabe assured and Sam nodded. 

“Just warning you. I already had you sign that you can’t sue me if it turns out horribly,” Sam chuckled. “Unless of course I was just not paying attention or doing my job but-”

“I’m not going to sue you. I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

“Alright... just saying...” Sam said as he took the sterilized needles carefully out of the bag and placed them in the machine after getting his ink and water cups ready. “I’m assuming this is your first tattoo.” 

“Yeah...” 

“And you picked a pretty big one. Just remember to breath alright?” Sam reminded him. As he got over closer to Gabe’s back he noticed the scars and he frowned rather deeply at the surface he was going to cover. 

“Are these what you told me you wanted to cover up?” Sam asked, finally putting the needle to skin. 

Gabe winced and hissed softly for a second. “The scars? Yeah... Car accident when I was younger. I know you were wondering.” 

“Yeah... sorry about that...” 

“It’s alright. You have a right to know considering you’re working on it.” 

Sam nodded even though Gabe couldn’t see him. One hand worked the needle, the other kept his skin pulled taught and massaged it slightly, trying to help with the pain. “You know, you shouldn’t need to cover these up...” 

“They’re ugly, Sammich. It’s just how it is. Besides I like this better, the idea that I survived. I earned my wings, right?” 

“Gabe, you are not ugly. They are not ugly. They’re a part of you and that makes them beautiful... But yeah, it’s pretty symbolic if you look at it that way,” Sam chewed on his bottom lip in concentration. He was working on the general outline of the wings, paying very close attention to detail as he got the main line down. 

“Thanks Sam... that actually means a lot,” Gabe breathed out slowly. “Why did you think of the angel wings in the first place? It was your idea after all.” 

Sam chuckled softly at that. “Your name. Gabriel was an angel in the Bible. And it’s something big and beautiful that can cover a large expanse and can be adjusted to whatever space you needed or wanted to cover. Plus I really like wings. They’re beautiful in my opinion. And angels. Dean’s never been religious but I retained all that bible school stuff. And even if I don’t know for sure if I believe in it, if it’s possible, it’s a wonderful idea and I hope it’s real you know?” 

“Yeah. My family’s really religious. All of us are named after angels, actually,” Gabe admitted. 

“Really? That’s kinda cool.” 

“Or kinda weird. I got a pretty good end of it. Samandriel, Castiel, and Lucifer... not so much,” Gabe chuckled. 

“How many siblings do you have exactly?” 

“Five others. Four brothers and one sister,” Gabe explained. 

“That’s a lot,” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Samandriel is the youngest, Michael is the oldest and the rest of us fall in between. I’m after Lucifer, but before Anna.” 

“You actually have a brother named Lucifer?” Sam almost paused. “Isn’t that kind of horrible?” 

“Yeah, well he lives up to the name. He’s been in jail for the past year for drug abuse.” 

“Damn... sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I’m guessing it’s just you and Dean huh?” 

“Yeah, we’ve pretty much been on our own since I was in high school. Except our Uncle Bobby. Who’s not really our uncle but he always tells us ‘Family don’t end in blood’. And of course Ellen and Jo, family friends. Jo is Ellen’s daughter and they own a bar near the college.” 

“That must make a lot of business,” Gabe laughed. 

“Tell me about it. So, how did you get into the confections business?” Sam changed the subject. 

“Hobby turned passion really,” Gabe said. “I mean I started out eating candy as a hobby, then that turned into a passion and I started cooking and everything just went from there.” 

“Well you’re good at it,” Sam smiled. 

“Cas helps of course. Some of the recipes are his. Like the honey covered chocolates. But to be fair I help out with the flowers too.” 

“Any other talents?” he chuckled. 

“Nah... I’m more of a one trick pony. I wish I had more to me. But it’s just candy and whatever.” 

“You don’t need more to you. You’re fine the way you are, Gabe. I was just wondering.” 

“And you? Got any notches in your belt aside from this?” Gabe shifted his head to the other side to give his neck a break. 

“Well I’m working to be a lawyer,” Sam hummed. 

“A lawyer? Really?”

“Yeah... It’s what I’ve always wanted to be... well I mean I wanted to be a fireman when I was a kid and an astronaut. But seeing as the space program has practically been de-funded and I’m not really into rescuing kittens from trees... lawyer is the next best thing,” he chuckled. “But that’s not to say if there was a kitten stuck in a tree I wouldn’t rescue it. Because I would.” 

“Of course you would Sam. You’re too good for this world.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling as he shifted in his own chair, moving to a new part of Gabe’s arm now. Once Sam got on a roll it was hard for him to stop. He just knew where everything was supposed to go. And the best thing about the wings was that each one didn’t have to be identical. A real pair of wings weren’t identical so if he made a small error it only made it look more natural. He still had to move back frequently to make sure they were relatively even and it took over an hour for him to just get the outline down. By the time he’d finished that he turned the needle off and stepped back to stretch. “If you want to go to the bathroom I’d do it now. Just don’t hit your back or arms on anything okay?” 

Slowly Gabe pushed himself off the chair, wincing a little. “Alright. I’ll try my best. Which way to your bathroom?” he asked and Sam pointed through the back hallway. 

“On your left,” he instructed as he started changing his needles out to magnums for shading in the wings. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to color them white. He kind of liked the effect of the black and skin tone. He’d gone to grab a bottle of water out of the mini fridge under his counter and when he turned back around and stood up he saw Dean walk in with the food. “Where the hell have you been?” Sam asked. “You were supposed to go out for a lunch run and it’s been nearly two and a half hours...” 

“Sorry, got caught up... I went next door to talk to Cas and we just kinda... kept talking,” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “But I did get food. You in the middle of a job?” He held up the bag of takeout as he eyed the work station. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, a pretty intricate one. In the bathroom now. Just finished up the outline...” he said. 

“Then you better grab your food now and eat fast,” Dean took the boxes out and found which one was Sam’s before handing it to him. Sam stood at the counter to eat so he wouldn’t dirty his station and he could get the numbness out of his ass and legs. It’s something that happened too often to him because of his long legs. 

It was only a minute or two before Gabe came back out. “How much longer is it gonna be today?” he asked with a yawn. 

Sam had to stifle one of his own and gulped down a few quick drinks of soda before boxing whatever was leftover back up to put in his mini fridge. He’d heat it back up once Gabe was done. 

“You’re working on him?” Dean asked from across the shop, a skeptical look shot towards Sam. 

“Asks the man who was two hours late with lunch because he was next door talking to Cas,” Sam shot back and Dean huffed, rolled his eyes, and went back to eating. 

“At least another hour, probably more. Why? You need to be somewhere?” 

“No, I’m just... getting tired. Don’t want to fall asleep on you,” Gabe looked up at him and Sam had to swallow and blink to get his mind to focus on what he’d said. 

“It’s fine, people fall asleep on me all the time. I can work either way. Dean’s here now and I’m sure he’ll talk my head off once he gets the chance,” Sam chuckled, going to wash his hands again and grab a new pair of gloves. 

“As long as you’re sure. If you get bored just wake me up,” Gabe hummed, moving to lay back down on the chair. 

“Alright, Gabe. But really, it’s fine.” Sam was back to work in minutes after that and Gabe fell asleep not too long after, leaving Sam to admire the peaceful expression in his face in between working on areas of the tattoo on his back. 

Dean indeed did talk Sam’s head off, happily going over what Cas talked about, everything Cas said to him today, the way Cas looked at him. If Sam had spoke aloud what he was thinking Dean probably hit him over the head with whatever was closest to him. But it was obvious Dean had the biggest crush on the flower boy next door. 

But Sam couldn’t find himself to judge Dean for it, because every time he looked down at Gabe he felt a weird twinge at the thought that someone other than Sam, himself, might be able to see Gabe like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up Gabe up when he was finishing up, just adding in a couple extra details he wanted to fill in and such. He smiled at it and he gently poked Gabe’s side as he started to clean the area up, wipe it free of any blood he’d missed or that had smeared. 

Gabe mumbled something in his sleep, face pressed into the chair. After another gentle poke from Sam he peeked an eye open and Sam chuckled when he noticed the look he was sending his way.

“I’m almost done. Do you mind if I take a picture of it when I finish and before I put the ointment on?” 

Gabe rubbed his eyes with the hand that was beside his face, yawning as he looked up at Sam, focusing on him for a moment as if he couldn’t remember where exactly he was. 

“Oh... yeah, sure. Whatever you want Sammich.” 

“Great. I’ll tell you when I’m ready and I’ll have you stand up while I grab my camera. You can stretch out, get comfortable and I’ll pose you.” 

“You mind if you take one on my phone too? So I can post it online?” 

“If you want to. But I mean, I could always just email you the picture that I take. If you want that instead.” 

“That would be great. You’re the best.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Sam laughed and he did a couple more wipes over the area on Gabe’s arm before he slid his chair back to start putting everything away and grabbing his camera. “Alright, whenever you’re ready.” 

Gabe groaned softly as he all but peeled himself off of the leather chair. Gaining his footing, he took the time to raise his arms over his head and get the tension out of his neck and shoulders from remaining in the same position for so long. 

“How does it look?” 

“Well you’re asking a biased party,” Sam laughed, grabbing his camera from his case. “I mean... I really like it. But to be fair, I made it.” 

While Gabe was facing away from him, Sam took the time to admire him even further, the way the muscles moved under his skin, especially now under his new ink. And as he looked him over Sam felt that strange heat again, a warmth that made him feel like he couldn’t stop grinning. On top of that, he found that he really didn’t want anyone to look at him, or his tattoo. No one but Sam should be able to see it. But as soon as he though it he immediately shook his head. That definitely wasn’t a thought he should be having. 

“You ready back there?” Gabe asked and Sam realized he’d been standing there staring for longer than he should have been. 

“Yeah, just thinking of how I want it posed,” Sam said and he walked closer to him. “Do you think you could move so both of your hands are behind your head, elbows up, not out to the side?” Sam asked as he watched the movements. As soon as Gabe got into the perfect position Sam stopped him with a grin. “Alright, there we go,” he smiled and took a step back once more, aligning the shot in the camera screen. He’d taken a photography course at his college, so he could learn how he could document his art. Each week, sometimes multiple times a week, he’d upload both his and Dean’s work to social media pages. 

After taking a few pictures he put his camera up and told Gabe he could put his arms down and sit back down for a moment so Sam could put on the ointment. He gently covered the entire area, not only with the ointment, but also bandaged it in pieces. 

“Alright, now I have your instructions for you alright?” Sam handed him a piece of paper. “So you wanna keep those bandages on for at least an hour, but no longer than four or five alright? When you take the bandages off you gotta wash it with warm water. Have Cas help you if you can’t reach some of the spots. You can use a mild unscented soap for that. But make sure it’s unscented alright?” 

“I think I can manage that,” Gabe nodded. 

“Then go ahead and pat it dry. I usually use paper towels. You know they’re clean and fresh. Then let it air dry for another hour. So go home and do it alright? Don’t try to do it in the back of your store,” he told him. “I’m gonna give you some of this,” he held up a bottle of the tattoo goo he used on him. “After the hour have Cas help you apply a thin layer of it onto your back. Wash with soap and water. You know just normal shower stuff. And repeat the other stuff for about two weeks. Don’t soak in any water, no baths, hot tubs, anything like that, and no sun. But I don’t think the sun will be a problem,” he chuckled, looking outside. 

It had stopped snowing out but it just looked plain cold outside. Gabe nodded then as they wrapped up, going to grab his shirt and put it back on. 

“That’s another thing, when you’re at home you’ll probably want to wear baggy shirts. The tight clothing might bother it for a while so if you can avoid it do. Like, bring an extra shirt to work to change into once you’re inside sort of thing,” he shrugged. 

“Alright, Sammich. I got it. If I have any questions then I’ll come to you. You’re right next door,” Gabe looked over at him. 

“I know. I’m just making sure. And you gotta come back here in two weeks to have me look at it again too. It should be mostly healed by then if not fully healed. If you don’t come in I’ll have to come next door and drag you here myself,” Sam handed him the paper, his receipt, and the little bottle of ointment. 

“There’s no promises I won’t be in here every other day,” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed softly. 

“I can’t say I’d object,” he shrugged. “Anyways, go help Cas close up then get home and take care of yourself alright. Keep warm.” 

“You too, Moose,” Gabe smiled, hesitating a moment as if he were going to say something else, before he finally turned and headed back to his own store.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three days before Sam saw Gabe again. Dean was in the middle of a tattoo when he got a craving for those honey covered chocolates and discovered his bag of them was completely empty. So Sam was sent next door with five dollars for however much that would get Dean. He wasn’t proud to say that he jumped at the opportunity. 

Gabe was the one sitting behind the counter when he walked in and Sam couldn’t help but grin, even though the man wasn’t looking up from whatever he was doing on his computer screen. “Welcome to Honey Bee’s, let me know if I can help you with anything,” Gabe mumbled, squinting at the screen some more. 

“I can always come back if you’re too busy,” Sam raised an eyebrow, watching Gabe’s head shoot up and a grin spreading across his face. 

“I’m never too busy for you Samsquatch. What can I do for ya?” Gabe slowly closed the laptop screen. 

“Dean’s busy and wants another bag of those candies. As many as five dollars can buy,” Sam held up the five. 

“I’ll get you all set up. No worries,” Gabe grabbed a bag. “He’s gonna get fat if he keeps eating all of these.” 

“Says the guy who eats candy every day fresh from the oven or fridge,” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey, I know what the risks are. But he’s a pretty boy. He doesn’t need to get pudgy. I’m already going downhill, might as well indulge,” Gabe shrugged as he filled the bag.

“What the hell are you talking about? You look great, Gabe. Don’t tell me you’re self conscious.” 

Gabe just shrugged. “There’s a reason I got the tattoo to cover up those scars, Sammich. Sorry to break it to you...”

Sam frowned then, watching him. “You don’t need to cover anything up, Gabe...” he said, honestly. When he’d been working on Gabe, he knew to appreciate what he was looking at. And he appreciated it so much he didn’t want anyone else to see it but him. “Trust me.” 

Gabe glanced up at him, a bit surprised at how serious Sam had become. And to have Sam saying that... Gabe valued his opinion on that above anyone else’s considering Sam was the only one he was trying to impress. He almost turned red but he managed to turn away and calm himself down slightly. 

“Well... thanks, Sam,” he breathed out as he went to weigh the candy. 

“I’m just telling the truth, Gabe. Don’t doubt yourself. But speaking of your tattoo, how’s it doing?” 

“Great. Barely sore anymore. I can’t stop looking at the pictures you sent. I can’t believe that my back looks like that.” 

“Well believe it. Remember you gotta come in about a week and a half from today. You should probably schedule an appointment. We’re always really business during the holiday time,” Sam said. “You can stop by to make one or just call me or whatever,” he handed Gabe the five. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll schedule it,” Gabe nodded. “Don’t you just love this time of year?” he asked with a grin. “Candy and flower sales are up too. And it’s so nice outside. Everyone’s happy this time of year, all the Christmas movies on television, all the sweets and food, and the lights...” he rambled softly, grinning to himself. He kept imagining himself with Sam, walking through town while it’s snowing and they stop at the big Christmas tree in the center of the plaza and-

“Great. Yeah, it’s really nice. Dean isn’t very crazy about holidays. But I’ve wanted to do some stuff, just go out to the town center you know? Do some shopping, see the tree... they have that coffeeshop there that has that great hot chocolate, all the carolers...” Sam shrugged, the corner of his mouth pulling up. Gabe’s whole face lit up at that. 

“Well we should go. You and me...” Gabe announced eagerly. He tried to tone it down a bit by clearing his throat. “I mean... I’ve been wanting to go too. We could go together. If you want. As friends...” he clarified, not wanting to come on too strong and scare Sam off. 

Sam seemed to think about it for a bit before he smiled. “That sounds great Gabe. What about tonight? We close at six today. We can go out after that. I’ll drive.” 

Gabe tried not to jump up and down on his feet in excitement. “Alright. I’ll be ready.” He nodded and handed Sam the bag of candy. 

“See you then,” Sam smiled at him as he finally took the bag and headed back over to give Dean his candy. 

~~~~  
Cas was at the store. They needed more baking supplies, a new pair of scissors to help cut the flowers, and some snacks for the back fridge since Gabe tended to eat all of them. It was a lot of stuff, and he was having a hard time carrying some of it inside, especially some of the bulk ingredients he had to get for Gabe. 

Dean was finished with his tattoo by that point and he was busy running their social media page when he looked up and noticed Cas struggling in the cold with a few heavy bags, his trunk still popped open. Slipping out of his chair he went and grabbed his jacket before stepping outside. 

“Let me get that,” Dean grabbed one of the bulk boxes of chocolate chips that Cas was carrying, helping to lighten his load. 

Cas glanced up at Dean, his eyes peeking over another bulk container of honey. “Hello, Dean. Thank you.” 

“No problem. You sure got a lot of stuff,” Dean shifted the box and he went to get a couple lighter bags out of the trunk of his car before running to open the door to the store. 

“We’ve been selling a lot so we’re running out of everything it feels like. Restocking requires copious amounts of supplies,” Cas huffed out before dropping the box down onto the counter, moving to head back outside. 

“I’ll get it, don’t worry. You just start taking these to the kitchen,” Dean assured him. 

Gabe was once again uselessly on the computer, staring at the screen and typing away. He didn’t even glance up at them. 

“Thank you so much, Dean.” Cas blushed lightly... or maybe his face was just red from the cold. 

Dean nodded either way and headed back out to get the rest of the stuff out of the car. Cas did what Dean told him to and started taking everything into the back. 

“You know, you could help right?” Cas muttered to Gabe who didn’t even seem to hear him. “Gabe!” 

Gabe jumped, looking over at Cas. “What?” 

“You could help me move these into the back!” Cas huffed, groaning as he picked up another box. 

“Oh... sorry. Crap, I was... distracted.” 

“I noticed, Gabe. Now get over here.” 

Gabe slipped off the chair and rushed over to pick up all the bags of things from the floor just as Dean came back in to dump more stuff off onto them. As soon as Dean walked back out, Gabe looked over at Cas. “Guess who’s going out with Sam tonight? I mean... it’s as friends but that’s a start!” 

Cas looked over at him in surprise. “Really? That’s great Gabe. I’m really happy for you.” 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what we’re going to do. I want everything to be perfect, Cas. Should I go home and change or should I just wear this? Do I look fine?” Gabe asked as he passed him heading back into the kitchen. 

“Gabe, you look fine. Don’t worry. Just go with the flow okay?” Cas assured him. 

“Yeah because that’s what you’d do if Dean asked you out,” Gabe snorted. Cas’s face went even redder and he checked the door to make sure that Dean hadn’t come back in yet. Then, when he was sure Dean wasn’t here he shot Gabe a look. 

“Well I’m different. Dean and I are so different.” 

“So are me and Sam. He’s serious, and nice, and I’m just always screwing around. I want to be more mature, someone that Sam would want to be with,” Gabe ran a hand through his hair. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will all go well,” Cas sighed and looked over at him with an encouraging smile. 

“I think I’m going to go home and change,” Gabe nodded then before he helped Cas carry in the last of the stuff that Dean had lugged in. 

Dean was still standing at the door as Gabe grabbed his keys and headed out. “Where’s he going?” 

“To change. He’s going out with Sam tonight I guess.” 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Sam and Gabe are going out?” 

“As friends,” Cas nodded. 

Dean still looked a little surprised but it wasn’t as bad. “So you’re gonna be all alone tonight huh? I guess we both are.” 

“It seems so, yes.” 

“Well why don’t we do something then?” Dean offered after a moment of silence. 

Cas looked up at him and blinked, mouth open. “Like...” 

“Like as friends,” Dean shrugged. “We can go to a movie, or just hang out somewhere.” 

“Could we go ice skating? I know it’s cheesy...” Cas blushed bright red. “I just.. I’ve been wanting to go for a while. They have the outdoor one and... I mean if it’s too much then we can just...” 

“You know, that doesn’t sound bad to me,” Dean shrugged. “Let’s do it.” 

Cas looked up at him. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. We can grab some burgers or something after work before hand then we can go.”

“Great. Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem,” Dean winked at him again. “I’ll pick you up tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam got off at six and as he and Dean got done cleaning everything up, Sam slipped his jacket on, looking up at the clock and rushing his station a bit. As soon as he finished he looked over at Dean who seemed to be focused on his own cleaning. “I’m going to head out,” Sam said casually, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and his wallet.   
“Alright,” Dean nodded, not even looking over at him. “I’m heading out tonight so I won’t be home right away. I”ll see you later tonight.” 

“Sounds good. I’m heading out too. Have fun with whatever...” Sam gave a wave despite the fact that Dean wasn’t paying any attention, before he headed out of the store and into the cold air. He had driven his own car up here for once, specifically because he’d had an appointment earlier than Dean was going to be coming in. 

Walking next door, he tugged on the door, surprised to find it still open since the lights were turning off. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him as he waited patiently, figuring they weren’t done closing up shop yet. Gabe poked his head into the doorway and gave Sam a nervous smile. 

“We’re almost finished here. We had a bit of a baking mishap. I’m so sorry...” He had cake batter on his face, a little bit in his hair from what Sam could see. 

“It’s not a problem. Here, let me help,” Sam stripped his jacket off, laying it on the counter as he headed into the back. Half of one whole wall was covered in cake batter as well and Gabe’s clothes were spattered with drops, despite the apron he was wearing. Gabe’s face went extremely red. 

“You don’t have to. It’s really messy in here.” 

“No, it’s fine. If we’re stuck here for a while I might as well make the best of it right, help out?” Sam smiled down at him. He noticed that Gabe had changed his clothes, something nicer than he’d been wearing. Sam though it was sweet, even if it was covered in batter now. 

He grabbed some napkins, wheeling over one of the drum trash cans they had in the back, and starting to wipe everything down. Cas was in there as well, slaving away at the inside of the oven. 

“How did this even happen?” Sam asked and Gabe turned even redder. 

“I um... got distracted,” Gabe shrugged. 

“He was too busy trying to decide on what to wear. This was only one of the options,” Cas said, giving Gabe a pointed glare. 

Gabe’s face flushed and he looked down, trying to avoid Sam’s gaze. He quickly scrubbed at the counters, looking completely mortified. 

“I think you look great, even with the cake batter,” Sam briefly laid a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “It just makes you even sweeter.” 

Gabe seemed to perk up a little bit, offering him a small smile. It took a good ten minutes for them to clean the rest of the mess up now that they had three people. By the time they finished just wiping everything down, Sam was covered in cake batter too, just little spots here and there. He went to wash his hands and when he was done he looked at Gabe. “You ready?” 

“I um... I should change,” Gabe cleared his throat lightly. “I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I know this doesn’t look good.” 

“Only if you want to. I’m covered too now. I really don’t mind. You smell like vanilla. I can’t say that I mind,” Sam smiled over at him. Gabe smiled for real that time but he still insisted on at least changing his shirt which had taken the brunt of the explosion. 

When Gabe came out, Sam already had his jacket on and he was waiting by the door. He led Gabe out to his car and once they were all set he pulled out onto the road.   
“I really am sorry. I know this isn’t what you were hoping to do to start off the night,” Gabe put his hands in front of the car’s air vents, warming up his numb hands. 

“Gabe,” Sam sighed softly, looking over at him. “Just relax okay? Tonight won’t be very fun if you spend the whole night worried about impressing me,” he pointed out, knowing exactly what Gabe was doing. “It might not have been what I expected but it was only ten minutes and I feel like that’s something I have to learn to expect if I keep hanging out with you. You seem to be the kind of person who has the unexpected happen a lot. It makes life more fun.” 

Gabe took a deep breath before nodding. “Right. Just have fun,” he smiled. 

It wasn’t long before they pulled up outside the town center and Sam found a nice place to park. There were quite a few people out already but Sam didn’t mind. He stepped out, zipping his jacket up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“How much of your Christmas shopping have you done?” Sam asked him. 

“Not enough,” Gabe laughed softly, his breath frosting the air in front of his mouth. 

“Want to stop at the coffee shop and we can get some cups to go? Then we can go see if we can’t find anything to check off our shopping lists,” Sam glanced down at Gabe.   
“That sounds good. Anything to keep my hands warm,” Gabe laughed. 

Sam led the way to the coffee shop that was right on the first corner. It was full already, lots of conversations going on, Christmas music barely heard in the background. But the best part of it was the smell. Cinnamon and peppermint and chocolate, the scent of coffee overpowering. Gabe could definitely enjoy it and he took a deep breath, a smile settling over his face. Sam got in line with Gabe, looking up at the menu. “What do you want, Gabe?” 

Gabe looked up, a little surprised. “Um... it’s okay, I can pay for myself,” he assured quickly. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got it. Just tell me what you want.” 

After a few back and forths, Gabe finally relented and opted for the smallest cup of the sugar cookie hot chocolate. Sam raised an eyebrow. “You? Getting a small? I’ll get you a large and if you don’t finish it then I will,” he teased lightly and ordered that as well as his own dark hot chocolate. 

Brushing the sleeves of their jackets, Gabe kept close to Sam. Both because he wanted to and because it was a bit crowded. They made their way to end of the counter, waiting for their drinks to be prepared. Gabe wanted to start a conversation but he wasn’t really sure what to talk about. 

“So how did your finals go?” Gabe finally asked. “Did you get your grades yet for the semester?” 

“Not yet. Should be getting them next week but I feel pretty confident,” Sam smiled. 

“I’m sure you did great. Probably aced everything right?”

“Not sure I’d go that far.” 

“Oh come on, you’re an overachiever. I haven’t heard of you do anything less than perfect. Don’t think I could even picture that.” 

Sam laughed at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little. “You’re too nice.” 

“Just saying what I see.” 

“Well I hope I do as well as you believe I did.” When the barista called their drinks, Sam went up and grabbed them, slipping the little cardboard covers on for them to hold before he handed Gabe his cup. 

“Thanks Sammich,” Gabe grinned and went to take a sip, much to Sam’s horror. 

“You shouldn’t do that! You’re going to scald your mouth...” Sam frowned. Gabe instead looked directly at him as he took a drink, swallowing it without a wince. 

“I have a pretty good heat tolerance,” he explained once he wiped his mouth. “Besides it’s mostly whipped cream at the top so it cools it down significantly.” 

Sam relaxed and nodded. “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck before holding the door open for Cas, bracing himself against the cold. 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, probably ever,” Gabe waited for him on the sidewalk and once Sam managed to get out from holding the door open for people, they continued on their way. 

Sam just chuckled and shook his head, continuing on as they looked at the different stores that they passed. Naturally Sam pulled Gabe into an electronics store so he could look for some new software he wanted, and Gabe reciprocated by tugging him into a store filled with cooking supplies. They wasted a good hour on those alone. When they got out Sam checked the time and laughed. 

“We’ve been here over an hour and have only looked for ourselves,” he pointed out. Gabe chuckled and shrugged. 

“What can I say? I got distracted.” 

“We should really start looking for our family. I wanted to get Bobby some tools for his auto shop. He’s been wanting to start detailing and-” 

“Gabriel, looked who the cat dragged in...” a voice drawled, a thick accent only emphasizing the sarcasm. “Haven’t seen you in what, two years now?”

Gabe froze, his face turning red as he looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath. “It’s been five years, Kali. You know that.” 

“However long it’s been, never long enough,” she huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“You’re the one who came up to me, what do you want?” 

“I have to want something? Maybe I’m just saying hello,” she smirked and looked up at Sam after a moment. “Who’s this? I’m Kali, Gabriel’s ex fiance,” she gave him a smile and held out her hand. 

Sam looked between the two others before uncomfortably taking her hand. “Sam Winchester.” 

“You two aren’t on a date are you?” Kali asked, open for either of them to answer, even though her eyes stayed locked on Sam. 

“No, Kali. We aren’t,” Gabe frowned, the muscles in his jaw tightening and clenching. 

“Good. You don’t wanna get stuck with this one. He’s a mess,” Kali jerked her thumb over at Gabe. “I’m glad I got out when I did. If I were you I’d find someone who’s got their life together, a little more mature. Someone on your level.” 

Sam’s expression hardened at that. He could see how uncomfortable Gabe felt, how upset he was and that made Sam mad. “I appreciate your advice, however I’m perfectly capable of deciding who I want in my life.” 

Kali’s face twisted into something much more sour. “Have it your way. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. He has too many problems for anyone to handle. Not worth it,” she hissed. “Pathetic excuse for a man if you ask me.” This time she stared directly at Gabe who seemed to shrink back. But before Sam could say anything she turned, starting to leave. 

“Wait, Kali...” Gabe spoke up and Sam shot him a look like he was insane. She paused and turned around, looking rather impatient. “How’s Snickers?” he asked. She stared at him for a second before leaving with no reply. Gabe looked downtrodden and Sam laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the area and to a bench nearby. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” he whispered. “Don’t you listen to her, Gabe. I don’t know what happened between you too, but I don’t believe it for shit.” 

Gabe sighed and ran a hand throguh his hair. “I know... I know. She just gets to me. It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, Gabe. Just... try not to. She’s five years in the past right? You’re here, now. That’s what matters,” Sam leaned back against the bench, still looking over at Gabe. 

“Yeah, I know. I know Sam. Let’s just not think about her,” Gabe waved it off before standing up. “Come on we were talking about buying for our families right? I have a lot to shop for,” he smiled at him. Now that she was gone he’d perked back up to his normal self which made Sam feel better. 

“Alright, okay. I’m coming,” Sam laughed and unfolded himself, walking beside him. “What’s Snickers?” he asked after a moment. 

“Snickers was our dog... my dog really. But after we split up she took him,” Gabe shrugged. “He was one of those dogs with short legs? The fluffy ones without a tail... “

“A corgi?” 

“Yeah, that. I’ve been thinking about getting a new one, they’re just so expensive you know? They’re like two thousand dollars or something and right now I can’t afford that.” 

“I’m sorry, Gabe. That sucks. I used to have a golden retriever named Bones. Well he wasn’t really mine. I ran away one year for a few weeks and I found him and took him in. Dean made me take him to a shelter when he found me. But I found out he got adopted, good home. Made me happy.” 

“Yeah, dogs are pretty cool,” Gabe laughed. 

“Dean won’t let me have one now either. He doesn’t like them.” 

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like him. Never trust someone who doesn’t like dogs.” 

“Tell me about it. But I think if I really put up a fuss he’d let me. Just not worth it when I’m at work all day and I can’t bring him in you know? Can’t have his fur getting in any tattoos or something like that because they shed like crazy.” 

“Yeah, I get it... alright. Let’s go in here,” Gabe smiled and pointed to the next store. “Let’s get busy,” he smirked then, grabbing Sam and dragging him inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my published article on fan-fiction! https://geeks.media/the-magic-of-fan-fiction

"What the hell happened to you?" 

Cas looked at Dean, a bit surprised before his face turned red and he wiped his hands on his apron. "Um... Gabe had a cooking accident. I helped him clean it up." He looked down at the stains of white powder gracing the front of his clothing. "I'm sorry. I have a change of clothes in the back. This was just the shirt I use at the store. I don't want to embarrass you." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What did he do? Explode a cake?" he huffed as he examined the white streaks in Cas's dark hair and across his face. "You aren't embarrassing me, Cas. Don't worry about it," he assured him quickly. 

"I will if I go out in public like this. And yes, something to that affect." 

"You won't embarrass me. You should see the way I look when I get done working on cars. But you can change if you want. I bet it's kinda sticky. I can wait here," he leaned against the counter. The store was so different at night. Usually it was lit up from the inside out but everything was so dark now from the overheads to the display cases where they kept all the candy. And speaking of which all of it was gone. Dean wasn't sure if they'd sold out of it or if they had taken it all out to store somewhere until morning. Either way it made the place look a lot more empty than Dean was used to. 

"I'll be right back," Cas nodded and he quickly slipped his apron over his head as he walked back to the "Employee's Only" door. Dean watched him disappear behind it then he continued to look around a bit. He never took a good look at the flowers that were up in the store but the arrangements were nice enough. Once Cas had come back out Dean was still facing one of the arrangements.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked aloud, honestly curious. 

"The Gloriosa Daisy," Cas said without missing a beat. "I also quite like sunflowers."

"Do you get those in often?" Dean turned to look at him. Cas had changed into a blue sweater, his jacket pulled tight over it already in preparation for heading outside. 

"We get sunflowers in all the time. And yes, we get Gloriosa's too. You probably know them by Black Eyed Susans," Cas played with the sleeve of his jacket, watching Dean curiously. 

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, merely nodded. Then after a breath he smiled at Cas. "Well you ready? Let's get going," he gestured to the door before pulling it open, letting a gust of cold air chill down the warm environment of the store.

Cas kept his hands pressed into the pockets of his jacket as he hurried out to Dean's car. "You have a very nice car, Dean," he said once he was safely seated inside, Dean slipping in the other door. He was rather impressed by not only its pristine condition but how it felt sturdy, just sitting inside of it. 

"Thanks, Cas. It's my best work," Dean smiled and started the car, turning the air to hot so the car would warm up.

"You are very talented," Cas gave him a smile, fiddling with his sleeves. "And you're a wonderful artist on top of that." 

"How do you know that?" Dean joked. "I could be absolutely horrible and Sam is the only thing keeping us afloat." 

Cas's face turned a bit red at that. "I follow you on social media... When Gabe got his tattoo Sam gave him a card with the information on it. I like your work, Dean. It's very beautiful."

Dean's face in turn lit up at that. "You do? We get so many new followers a week it's hard to keep track... wow. I'm glad you like it. You ever think about getting a tattoo?" 

"Oh... no... Well, not until I saw your work. But I don't think I should," Cas ducked his head, shaking it weakly. 

"Why not?" Dean raised an eyebrow at that. 

"I just... I don't like needles you see... And I'm very indecisive. How would I know what I would want? Or if I'd want it forever? It's a lot of work and money. I just... I'm not sure." Cas chewed on his bottom lip, avoiding Dean's gaze, knowing he must seem like such a baby to the man with hundreds of tattoos. To the man who was so strong and worked on cars and... he just didn't want Dean to view him as childish.

"Why didn't you just say so? I ain't big on needles either. But tattoos... I mean they're different for me I guess. Maybe not for everyone. If you want a tattoo but don't know if you'll be able to handle it you could come in some time. I can leave out the ink and draw a line where you wanna get one. Just test it out. Won't leave anything on you obviously," Dean offered him. 

"You're afraid of needles too?" Cas asked him, looking rather surprised even as Dean nodded. He looked down at his hands, thinking about the offer. "I might take you up on that. But I'm still not sure what I would want." 

"If you decide to get one then let me worry about that. I'll make some designs, see what you like," Dean grinned at him then and Cas's face brightened. 

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the diner that Dean had talked to Cas about going to for dinner. It didn't look like much from the outside, run down sign in a run down complex and Dean didn't miss the unsure look that Cas was giving the place. Dean didn't say anything, just gave him a reassuring smile and nod as he turned the engine off and got out, back into the cold. Cas followed him out and chewed on his bottom lip. 

"Don't worry, it's great. Would I take you somewhere that was anything short of amazing?" Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he came up beside Cas. 

Cas looked over at him and blushed, giving him a shy smile. "I suppose not. I trust you," he gave a small nod which Dean took as a cue to head inside and he walked up, holding open the door for Cas as he already pulled his scarf from around his neck, the light and smell of food making his mouth water. 

"Welcome to Linda's, just two?" the older woman behind the podium smiled at them, gathering the menus up. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her pen perched behind her ear. 

Dean stopped right behind Cas, placing a hand on his back as he nodded then followed the waitress to their booth in the back corner of the restaurant. "Thanks, Sherry," Dean winked at her and she chuckled. 

"Always a sweetheart Dean. But maybe tone it down while you're on a date huh?" the waitress, Sherry, teased him. Cas went bright red at the statement and Dean chuckled lightly, not denying what she'd said even if he gave Cas a knowing look. "Alright, what can I get you boys to drink?" 

"Can... Can I just have a tea, please? With honey?" Cas asked, still bright red and looking between Dean and the waitress. 

"Sure thing doll," she gave him a gentle smiled before taking Dean's drink order. "Those will be out in just a sec for y'all." She nodded and turned back to head to the kitchen. 

"A date? Do you come here often then? She knows you by name..." Cas stared at the menu, looking it over. 

"She's always trying to set me up, thinks I need someone," Dean shrugged. "Why not make her happy. I hope that's okay," he said. "And yeah, I come here a lot."

"Well then, what do you suggest. They have many options..." Cas glanced at the menu again. 

"Well I like the burgers personally. Their steak is pretty good too."

"Oh I don't think I could afford steak..."

"Well that's fine because you aren't paying," Dean said non nonchalantly. 

"Oh, Dean. I certainly couldn't impose..." Cas's face flushed red again. 

"I invited you right? Then I'll pay. You can get it next time," he smiled. 

Cas felt his spirits lift at the mere idea of there being a next time. He grinned and tried not to make any unmanly noises. "Okay. So burger it is."


	11. Chapter 11

The lights could be seen down the row of shops, twinkling in the large fir that stood proud in the middle of the square. An ice skating rink had been placed below it, children and adults alike enjoying themselves. All of the stores around it were decorated with garland and lights of their own, festive displays in store windows, and signs advertising Christmas sales. Somewhere over speakers Christmas music was playing. And to Sam, all of that was damn good. But the best thing of all was the look on Gabe’s face when they walked into the square. 

It lit up like... well like a child on Christmas morning. His golden eyes were wide as he trotted from window to window, the lights reflecting in his awestruck gaze. His lips were spread into a wide grin of innocence. A look Sam hadn’t expected on Gabriel’s features, yet there it was. 

“Sam, the tree,” Gabe breathed out and walked towards it. Each step was nearly a hop and he craned his neck back to get a good look all the way to the top. 

“I see it,” Sam chuckled softly, walking up behind him. “You know, this tree is so tall I’m sure they could have stuck you at the top of it. Gabriel was the angel in the Christmas story right? In the Bible?” 

Gabe looked up at him and smiled a little. “Yeah, he was. Maybe that’s why I like Christmas so much,” he leaned back slightly until his back brushed against Sam’s shoulder. 

“Maybe,” Sam smiled down at him even though Gabe wasn’t watching now. He was back at staring up at the tree. Staring at him, Sam noticed every shadow and flicker of light over his face, the way the wind brushed the hair against his pink tipped ears. Eventually when his fingers began to get numb he gently nudged the other, breaking the trance and he sighed slightly. “We should keep shopping. We’re almost there. We’ll come back before we leave, I promise.” 

One glance at the large clock in the median told them that stores would be closing soon and Gabe agreed. “Come on, lots of shopping to do and so little time.”

~~~

By the time the stores were kicking them out it seemed to have dropped in temperature again and Gabe was shivering in spite of all the layers he was wearing. However that didn’t stop him from pulling Sam back around the square. There were still plenty of people out and about and Gabe wasn’t ready to go home yet. 

“More hot chocolate?” he asked Sam when he saw a vendor. 

“How about apple cider this time?” Sam offered instead, seeing that on the menu as well. He smiled and walked up with him, his gloved hands stuffed inside of his pockets. 

“That sounds good,” Gabe smiled and they stood in line. “There’s the Christmas maze. Do you want to go through it?” he pointed over towards the overgrown hedges decorated with snowmen and plastic santas. “I know it’s kinda cheesy and you can probably see right over it,” he teased, “but...”

“If you want to. I take it you don’t want to leave just now, am I right?” Sam grinned down at him and when he noticed Gabe shivering he pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s chest, pulling him closer. 

“Not if we don’t have to,” Gabriel’s voice was barely above a whisper now as he felt his face heat up which was a nice change from the cold that was still biting his nose and cheeks.

“Well I don’t have any early appointments tomorrow so we can stay out as long as you’d like.” 

They stepped up in line and Sam ordered them both hot apple ciders as well as a slice of banana nut bread each because Sam at least hadn’t had dinner and he was more than hungry. He insisted on paying this time since Gabe had bought them their hot chocolate. When Gabe argued with it Sam pointed out that it was only fair and eventually Gabriel relented, allowing Sam to hand his wallet to the man behind the stand. Once they stepped to the side Sam looked down at him as he stuffed said wallet back into his jacket pocket. 

“You’re too kind, Sam. I could have gotten it,” Gabe smiled up at him, his eyes never leaving Sam’s face. Sam’s own face was a bit red tipped, such as his ears and nose and he though it looked adorable on Sam. It emphasized his sharp features which admittedly made Gabe a little breathless. His hair was windswept on top of it all and Gabe had to resist the urge to reach up and run his fingers through it to smooth it back into place, something he’d seen Sam himself do numerous times since they met.

“You could have but it’s only fair we take turns,” Sam chuckled. “Really, it wasn’t that much.” He walked up to get their orders once they were laid in the pick up area. Once he handed Gabe his own drink and food he started walking towards the entrance of the maze. There were kids scampering through and a few teenagers walking hand in hand, obviously looking for some time alone. Sam couldn’t help but see the similarities there between Gabe and himself. 

Gabe just gave him a smile and gently brushed into his side as they entered the shrubbery. “Now I only need a present for one more person,” Gabe hummed out after a few steps. 

“Who’s that?” 

“You.” 

Sam paused and looked down at him. “You don’t have to get me a present Gabe.”

“I don’t have to get a present for anyone, but I want to. I just have to find the perfect one,” Gabriel looked up at him, golden eyes sparkling along with the string lights strung up along the branches around them. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he looked into them. 

“I guess that means I have to get you one too,” Sam chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. As if he hadn’t already been planning on getting him one. Of course he had, but he too had to find the perfect gift. Gabe was new, he wasn’t as easy to shop for as say... Dean. And Dean was bad enough. 

“Or you could just be showered with gifts,” Gabe pointed out. “I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I doubt you would,” Sam chuckled. “But I’m getting you one. You’ve brought this on yourself.” 

They walked further into the maze. There were some cardboard elves and Christmas ornaments here and there as they walked, occasionally hitting a dead end and turning around. Poinsettias were mixed in with pine and shrub to make it just that much more colorful and festive. But after a good half an hour of walking, when they still hadn’t found the exit Sam tried to stand up and see above the edge. 

“You know, at this rate we may be stuck in here all night,” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I doubt that. They’d probably send someone in to find us, make sure everyone got out. They couldn’t just leave us here,” Gabe shook his head. 

“Hopefully you’re right. As much as I’d love to be trapped in here with you...” 

“Maybe somewhere warmer...” 

“Exactly.”

Gabe nodded and smiled up at him, walking just a little closer to him as they rounded a corner. Christmas music was still playing over the speakers and there were plenty of people still out, but Sam was still relieved when they saw the exit, an archway of hedge, wrapped in candy cane lights. He grinned and as soon as he stepped up to the exit he paused, almost thinking he was seeing things. 

“Gabe,” he looked down at the other who was staring out in front of him as if he couldn’t get any happier. “It’s snowing.” 

Gabe looked up at him before the white flakes caught his eye. The first snow of the season. He instinctively stepped closer to Sam who had a couple in his hair now and looked up, watching them fall. 

“Hey!” a small voice rang out and Sam looked over as a little girl walked by with her mother. She pointed at them then above them and as she was pulled along yelled, “You gotta kiss now! It’s the rules!” Her mother shushed her and Sam chuckled softly. Gabe’s face had become a bit flushed at the statement as they both looked up at the archway, mistletoe hanging by a red ribbon. 

“We probably should have expected this here right?” Sam chuckled and Gabe nodded a little bit, blinking and breaking his eyes away from the plant to look at Sam. “But you know, she has a point.” One corner of his mouth twitched up as he looked back down at Gabe who clearly wasn’t sure if he’d heard him right, even as Sam’s hand smoothed over his jaw lightly. 

Gabe was sure he was dreaming. Sure he’d though of this before, getting caught in daydreams in the kitchen, mixing Christmastime with his budding what he’d hoped was romance. But it was different standing here... it was so much better. He’d been sure, even as they drove here today that Sam was just as stubborn about keeping their distance, but it seemed Gabe was wrong. He leaned into Sam’s touch a bit, trying not to look too dumbstruck as he gave him a little smirk back and reached up to wrap his fingers in Sam’s jacket. “Rules are rules.”

Sam chuckled, so close now that Gabe could feel his hot breath against his face. Gabe didn’t waste any more time as he leaned up on his toes, tugging Sam down until his lips met Sam’s and his world seemed to spin and shrink down to the two of them all the same time. It was dizzying and if by the way Sam’s grip tightened on the smaller of the two, forcing him closer, it was clear he felt it too.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is now a good time to mention I’m not really good at this whole ice skating thing?” Dean mumbled as he stood, looking out at the ice rink and holding onto the wall as Cas stepped out onto the smooth surface.

“I’m sure you skate just fine, Dean,” Cas turned back to look at him and Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, almost doubting why he’d even agreed to this in the first place. But one look was all it took to remind Dean and he sighed, his grip tightening on the wall as he finally stepped out onto the frozen sheet of ice. “Dean,” Cas chuckled despite himself. 

“I don’t really do this often,” Dean shrugged and cleared his throat. He took a couple of tentative steps forward, still maintaining a death grip on the wall. Taking a pause then he carefully let go to tug his coat collar up against the wind, covering the peekings of tattoos that crept from under his shirt. 

Cas skated around a bit, back and forth, closing his eyes against the wind that stung his nose and cheeks. He enjoyed it, the bit of a breeze he got from gliding around on the ice, graceful and as if he belonged. Dean watched him, smiling at how at ease Cas seemed. 

“I take it you do this often,” Dean noted when Cas passed him again and slowed to a stop. 

“I used to take lessons when I was a child. Instead of football I was on the ice. I liked it better in the air conditioned ice rink. Plus, pretty girls,” he chuckled lightly and one side of his mouth twitched up at the last comment. 

“Smart kid huh?” Dean shook his head and tried to push off the ice and not wobble too hard. 

“The faster you go the easier it is to skate,” Cas hummed as he grinned over at him. 

“The faster I go the harder I’ll fall when I do fall.” Dean pointed out. 

“Who says you’re going to fall?” 

“Uh... gravity? Physics?” 

“Well then hold onto me. I won’t let you fall,” Cas offered, holding his hand out. After staring at it for a moment, Dean finally reached out and took his hand. 

“How do you think our brothers are faring right now?” Dean asked, glancing up at the large tree. He barely moved his feet even as he moved forward with Cas’s help. 

“I think they’ll be fine,” Cas assured him. “Let’s focus on this right now though, alright?” 

Dean squeezed Cas’s mitten covered hand and nodded. “This, right now.” His eyes were staring at his own feet, trying not to trip up and Cas chuckled as he watched him. 

“Eyes up, Dean. You’re fine,” Cas smiled and adjusted himself so he was skating backwards and he could take Dean’s other hand. 

Dean himself looked up in surprise, meeting Cas’s blue eyes that were sparkling with happiness. “See, now you’re just showing off,” he teased Cas, watching how the wind blew little strands of hair that peeked out beneath Cas’s hat. 

“Am I?” Cas cocked an eyebrow a little, something Dean had never seen him do before. 

“Yeah, skating backwards like some kind of professional...” 

“Just making sure you don’t fall. I made a promise and it would be foolish of me to not keep it,” Cas smiled softly now. “Besides, you’re doing great now. Look how fast we’re going.” 

Dean hadn’t even noticed the way the wind picked up or seen the shops and people seemingly fly by them. He hadn’t felt his feet move to keep pace with Cas as they skated around the ice rink. It wasn’t very fast, just a steady pace, but it was much faster than Dean had been going and he chuckled, finding a certain joy at the feeling of making his way across the ice. Perhaps he’d been missing out by not setting foot here before. 

“If I let go, do you think you can keep going?” Cas asked him, taking a glance behind himself to make sure he wasn’t about to run into anyone. 

“I don’t know,” Dean said, suddenly a little more serious. 

“Just for a minute, until I can turn around okay?” Cas assured him and without waiting for an answer, Cas gently let Dean go forward. For the few seconds that Cas’s hands left his, Dean felt his heart racing in his chest and he was sure that humans weren’t meant to be going so fast, especially around other humans. But then Cas was back, one hand gripping Dean’s and he was skating beside him, offering him a small smile. “I knew you could manage.” 

“I sure didn’t,” Dean chuckled, feeling much more comfortable now that Cas was back by his side. 

“Maybe you should have some more faith in yourself,” Cas pointed out and Dean’s face went a little red. It was something he’d always had problems believing in. Himself. 

They did a few circles around the ice before Dean began getting a little tired, still not used to all of this, and began tripping up on his feet. He slid off towards the side and he let Cas go off, doing another few rounds on the ice by himself. Dean skated a lot slower when he started back up and Cas would stop by each time and poke Dean or give him a smile. Dean himself was hypnotized watching how easily Cas glided around the ice. He was watching him and slowing down in spite of himself, not paying much attention to the others on the ice, and too much attention to the man who easily jumped and slid back so gracefully he looked like an angel. He didn’t have time to look at much else before he slid to a stop and a large body collided with his own, sending Dean down onto the ice in a flurry. 

“Dean!” Cas’s voice rang out in a panic. Dean laid there for a moment to gather his bearings. The weight on top of him had shifted but there was a pain in his head and he certainly took his time trying to adjust. But then Cas was in front of him, gently nudging him. “Dean, talk to me. Look at me, please,” he breathed out. 

Dean grunted and forced himself to shift around. “I’m okay, Cas. Just needed a second,” he looked up at the other who looked a little relieved. Slowly, Cas helped him into a sitting position, kneeling in front of him on the ice. His hands were on Dean’s cheeks, tilting his head from side to side and looking into his eyes. 

“You have to be more careful. You scared the shit out of me,” he breathed out, concern still on his face. 

Dean reached a hand up to the bump forming under his hairline and winced when he touched it. “Just a bump to the head Cas,” he assured him when Cas’s brows pulled together over his blue eyes. “Maybe I should just put some ice on it.” Cas tried not to smile at Dean’s joke as he swatted him on the shoulder. 

“Perhaps that’s enough ice skating for today,” Cas suggested then and Dean looked around. The people on the ice had spread off to the sides, some still skating in circles once they realized no one had been hurt. Another man had been pulled to his feet behind Dean and Dean offered him a sheepish apology that the man thankfully brushed off and offered him a hand to help him up as well. Cas took Dean’s other and helped him stand, keeping an arm around him when Dean swayed a bit. Then he gently moved Dean over to the exit, and onto a nearby bench as they bent to take their skates off. “I apologize for leaving you. I should have stayed.” 

Dean shook his head slightly, trying not to shake it around too much because of the throbbing bulge that was making itself more evident. “Not your fault, Cas. Accidents happen. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” 

“Still...” Cas sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it thoughtfully as he looked Den over. “That looks bad. Perhaps I should take you to the doctor. You could have a concussion.” 

Dean had slid his shoes on by this point and sat up to look at Cas. “You really don’t need to do that, I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m worried about you, Dean. I wouldn’t want something worse to happen over us going ice skating,” Cas reached over and cupped Dean’s face, staring into his eyes and checking his pupils for any signs of something worse than a bump to the head. But Dean was just staring into Cas’s blue, concerned eyes. The way he gently held Dean still, the way he was so insistent on making sure Dean was fine. Suddenly, Dean felt warm. He wasn’t used to being cared for like this. Not by someone outside of his family at least, and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned ever closer. 

Cas froze, looking like a deer in headlights and the look was more than enough to stop Dean in his tracks. He cleared his throat, pulling back and wiping his hands on his pants. “Maybe we should... go?” he licked over his dry lips, avoiding Cas’s gaze because they both knew where that had been headed and the look on Cas’s face had told him all he needed to know. 

“Dean...” Cas spoke softly, unsure of how to approach the situation himself and Dean simply stood up with a shrug, as if he were going to pretend that it had never happened in the first place. Right as he stood he looked up, white flakes settling on the ground around them as it began to snow. 

Silently, Cas joined Dean on his feet and he looked down at them, following Dean to the equipment rental to return the borrowed ice skates. He was quiet the rest of the way to the car and he kept looking over at Dean, who promptly avoided looking back at him in return. Cas’s expression was the equivalent to that of a kicked puppy, but Dean wouldn’t even look at him long enough to tell and Cas felt his heart sink as he slid into the leather seat of Dean’s impala. It had all been going so well... The entire ride home, Dean white knuckled the steering wheel, and Cas stared out the window at the snow falling down from a dark sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel had yet to speak since the kiss, and they were already back in the car. But there was a grin spread across his face. Something between them felt magical and Gabe felt that if he spoke, the feeling might be broken. He wanted to soak in it, live in it, breathe it into his very soul. 

Sam on the other hand was simply speechless for the time being. What words were important enough to speak after that? None came to mind and until they were perfect, he’d rather not speak at all. 

Luckily, the silence was comforting. It was as if they could read one another’s body language, the silence that surrounded them. No words were needed for something like that. They’d walked back to the car, hand in hand, and Sam had popped the trunk so they could stuff all of their shopping bags inside. 

Once inside, Sam had taken the time the warm up the car and them before he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It was rather late, the shops had closed and locked their doors, Christmas displays gone dark in window fronts. The roads were clear and in the headlights they could see the flurries of snowfall. It was coming down faster now and he’d put his wipers on to clear the view. 

All the time, there was still a silence between them. At one redlight, he’d glanced over at Gabe who nearly had his nose pressed to the glass, admiring houses strung up in red and green, some of them dancing to music neither of them could hear. And finally, Sam had an idea of what to say. It wasn’t profound or magical, but it felt right. 

“You can turn the radio on if you want,” he gave him a pointed look as Gabe’s head jerked around as if caught off guard by the breach of silence. “All the stations are playing Christmas music after all, and it’s kind of fitting.” 

Gabe smiled and reached out to press the radio button, letting Silent Night fill the car with violin and a soft voice. Sam offered him his hand after that, and Gabe happily accepted it as he rested back against the seats and hummed in contentment. “I’m really glad you have heated seats,” he whispered under his breath and Sam snorted because that seemed like exactly something Gabe would say at a time like this. It made it just that much better too. 

“My ass is thankful for those,” Sam retorted. 

“And I’m thankful for your ass. It’s fun to look at,” Gabe chided and Sam shook his head in amusement, turning the wipers up a notch again to clear the flurries away from his window. 

“You’re an ass. A perky one at that.” There was a moment before Gabe laughed over the music and it filled Sam’s chest with something he couldn’t quite place. 

By the time they reached the stores, the snow was falling down heavier and heavier and Sam shut the car off, staring at it outside. “It looks like there’s gonna be a storm. Weird for the first snow of the season...” 

“It’s definitely strange,” Gabe agreed before he took a look towards the stores. “Maybe we should go inside and wait it out. I’m sure it will slow down shortly. Don’t want you getting into an accident out there on the roads.” 

“I guess I can give it a few minutes,” Sam agreed and soon they pushed their way out of the car and made a dash for Gabe’s store. Gabe unlocked it quickly and they pushed inside, the bell ringing as they did. 

It was much warmer inside and Sam happily shrugged off his jacket as Gabe turned the lights on. The few seconds in between the car and the shop had been cold enough and he was happy to be in the warmth once more. “Do you guys have a TV or a radio in here?” he asked as he watched the white blanket growing on top of his car. “Maybe the weather station will tell us how long this is supposed to last.” 

“No but I can check on the computer. Anxious to get out of here?” Gabe raised an eyebrow as he walked back in through the Employees Only door he’d recently disappeared behind. 

“Just worried that if this doesn’t let up I won’t be getting out of here, period. Or you for that matter.” 

“That’s fair,” Gabe nodded and walked over to start up the computer, sitting down on his stool. Sam leaned on the counter across from him, wiping a hand over his face. There was the clicking sound of Gabe typing, and a few mouse hits before he let out a low whistle. When Sam shot him a questioning glance, Gabe turned the screen enough so Sam could see the storm rolling through. “It’s gonna be a long night...”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have liked what you've read so far, feel free to check out this article I wrote on fanfiction. https://geeks.media/the-magic-of-fan-fiction  
> You can also find me on tumblr as Trksterlokid!  
> Also check the end for more notes!

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the car long after they’d driven off down the road. Cas continued to stare out at the snow drift that was quickly turning into a bit of a storm. Dean only wished that he could enjoy it. But his face was still warm with embarrassment, and he had to attempt to keep his eyes on the road instead of on the other. When they pulled up in front of the store, Dean noticed the lights on inside, Sam’s car parallel parked right in front of where he’d just stopped. By that time he could barely see the road in front of him and he supposed that Sam had the same problem. 

“Dean...” Cas’s voice was soft, coming from the seat beside him and he looked over, just barely glancing at the big blue eyes that seemed glued onto him. “Are you mad at me? Did I ruin tonight?” 

Now Dean really looked at him, eyebrows furrowing over forest green eyes. “Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?” 

“Because I froze... you haven’t spoken to me since we left. I can only assume that I angered you,” Cas’s eyes fell to his lap as he shifted against the leather seat, not wanting to see disappointment on Dean’s face. 

“I’m not... mad at you,” Dean took a deep breath. “If you don’t want to kiss me then that’s fine. Really, all up to you. Now let’s get inside and see what our brothers are up to.” He turned the car off before Cas could object. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about how Cas didn’t want to kiss him. His face only heated up more and he happily pushed out of the car and into the cold, as if it could numb his humiliation. 

Cas tentatively followed the other into the shop, grateful for the warmth that greeted him. Both Sam and Gabriel looked up from where they were positioned at the counter when the bell above the door chimed. 

“Dean, Cas... what are you guys doing back here?” Sam stood up a little straighter. 

“Same thing as you guys, I’m guessing. Waiting out the storm,” Dean shrugged off his coat. Cas silently made his way into the back of the store, head down. Sam gave him an odd look, and Gabe pushed off the stool in order to follow his brother behind the kitchen door. 

Gabe let the door swing shut behind him, looking over at Cas who was standing in front of the sink, silent. His blue eyes were staring, empty at the faucet. “Hey, Cassie, what’s wrong? Didn’t you have a great night tonight?” 

“I thought I did. Until the end...” Cas mumbled, gaze shifting to his brother. 

“What do you mean?” Gabe took a step further inside. 

“Dean tried to kiss me...” 

“Tried?” 

“I froze... I didn’t-” Cas cut himself off and slumped back against the counter. 

“Why? I thought you liked him.” 

“I do. I don’t know. Surprise I guess. I didn’t- I assumed he didn’t like me. I mean, I know he hinted at it, but I suppose I didn’t believe it. Now he thinks I don’t like him. I’ve hurt his feelings.” 

“Well that’s an easy fix. Just tell him,” Gabe chuckled. “Use your words.” 

“I tried to do that. He cut me off. He told me it was okay that I didn’t want to kiss him,” Cas’s fingers played with a loose thread on his jacket sleeve. 

“Then tell him again. Make him listen to you. Clearly, you both like each other. What’s the worst that could happen? He could try to kiss you again?” Gabe gave him a lopsided smirk, elbows resting on the counter. 

“Are you sure he won’t be mad at me for ruining the moment?” Cas let his hands fall back to his sides. 

“I think he’ll be much more relieved that you don’t hate him. Now I’ll go out there and send him back here. Don’t come out until you fixed things, okay?” The elder brother didn’t give Cas a chance to reply, walking out and calling out in a sing song voice to the man who had been getting a stare down from Sam. 

“What?” Dean looked over at him, voice short and huffy. 

“Cas wants to talk to you,” Gabe grinned and jerked his finger behind him. 

Dean glanced over to Sam who gave him a nod. A sigh made him deflate slightly as he pushed off the glass display case and made his way back towards the door. It slammed shut, the lock clicking into place. He was about to verbalize a reprimand for even having a lock on a kitchen door but the second he looked over at Cas, the words disappeared. The man had practically pulled himself into a corner, watching Dean with worry. 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned himself. 

“Nothing... I mean, something is wrong, it’s just not... it’s not something you should be worried about,” he fiddled with the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt that must have been underneath the layers he’d had on when they went out. He must have deposited those at some point in the last couple of minutes. 

“Well, of course I’m worried. If it isn’t obvious that I have feelings for you, Cas... I mean I don’t know how much clearer I could get. And that means I worry if you seem upset.” 

“That’s just it, Dean.” Cas took a little step forward. Dean paused where he was as he tried to figure out what Cas meant by that. He assumed Cas didn’t like him in the same way, but he didn’t think that Dean liking him would actually be a problem. The silence seemed to stretch on as Cas’s eyes scanned the island counter as if reading a script. “I like you, Dean I do. I really like you. I don’t know why I froze earlier. I didn’t mean to imply anything by it but you- I made you upset. And I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be upset, Dean. Or mad because I didn’t tell you sooner, or... I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, or think that they weren’t reciprocated.” 

Dean stepped against the other side of the counter so he was facing Cas. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he felt a wave of relief filter through him. Not just relief, but happiness too. “Cas, you really thought that I’d be mad because you didn’t explain what happened?” he watched him. 

Cas was still standing on his side of the counter but aside from a few timid glances, he kept his eyes averted from Dean. “I’m not used to a feeling of mutual affection. I don’t... I don’t know what I’m supposed to do in this situation. I just knew I upset you and made you feel like I didn’t want you. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. You make me very happy Dean. Even if I’ve only known you a short time. I look forward to your visits, and sometimes I think about how you smell, or what other tattoos you have... I think about you a lot.” 

Dean was leaning over the counter now, his elbows resting on the wood surface as he tried to catch Cas’s eye. He wasn’t used to how blunt Cas was, and it made his cheeks redden slightly. Hell, he wasn’t used to sharing emotions will anyone really. But Cas made it seem so easy. He was open, and easy to comprehend. And Dean was more than flattered. 

“You make me happy too, Cas. I don’t stop by every day just for the sweets you know,” he gave him an encouraging smile. 

“So you will forgive me then?” Cas asked him, finally catching his gaze. Dean pushed off the counter and moved around it so he was standing in front of Cas. “You didn’t do anything that needs forgiving. Really. We’ll take it at your pace. You tell me what you feel like you want to do, what makes you comfortable,” he assured him. “Sound good?” 

Cas nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked up at Dean. He stepped closer and tentatively hugged him and Dean folded Cas into his arms. “Dean?” he breathed out. Dean heard the whisper and glanced down to acknowledge Cas. “I think I feel like I want you to kiss me now...” 

Dean looked into his eyes, blue, and sure. Smiling, he kept a firm arm on Cas’s waist as he bent over, his nose nudging against Cas’s for just a second, giving him plenty of chance to pull back. But he didn’t; he even nudged back, pressing up into the taller man. Dean took that as the go ahead and he let their lips find each other, light, and soft in the warm kitchen. There was no hurry, no force. Every second was spent testing the bounds, mapping the other’s lips with their own. One of Cas’s hands pressed against Dean’s chest, and when one of Dean’s hands came up to cup Cas’s jaw, Cas’s other hand held onto his wrist, keeping his palm against his face. 

Cas was the one to pull back, his entire face flushed with happiness. He looked up and met Dean’s smiling gaze, and the other leaned in, brushing his lips over Cas’s forehead before tugging him back to his chest. Cas let his eyes fall shut and though to himself, that if this was what it was like being with Dean, then he never wanted to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just figured everyone could use a little destiel fluff right about now am I right?


End file.
